


long nights, daydreams

by spellman (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14539341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: 'Us. Bucky liked that word.'In which Bucky is clingy and tired and Steve is a bad liar.





	long nights, daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> as a wise man once said:  
> "soft morning fics make my heart hurt." (i'm the wise man. i said that.)  
> so here it is folks soft morning fic  
> canon can suck this entire dick (holy shit that rhymes)
> 
> ANYWAY asides from my bullshit this was heavily inspired by some lovely fanart by umikochannart on tumblr (http://umikochannart.tumblr.com/post/173569999457/he-knows) 
> 
> aaaand i hope u enjoy (title is from troye sivan's 'strawberries and cigarettes' <3)

Almost a year. It seemed stupid that they hadn’t seen each other for seventy years and yet Steve was counting down the days until he could see him again. Seventy years had gone by with Bucky not knowing who Steve was, but they could barely be apart for a year. Nat commented on this more than once. Steve ignored her.

Two months, ten days, then a week, then two days, then Steve was on the plane to Wakanda, and he felt more skittish by the second and he could barely sit still because he wouldn’t admit it but he was so nervous. And then the plane landed, and _oh_. Bucky looked different and better and _happier_.

“Steve,” Bucky smiled a little breathlessly, stepping forward.

“You’re allowed to come closer, Buck.” Steve laughed, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around Bucky. “I’ve missed you like hell.” His hands somehow found their way to Bucky’s hair.

“Yet you could still go a century without me.” Bucky grinned, shaking his head a little. “I missed you too, Stevie. How long can you stay here for?”

“However long you are. Either that or until Tony needs us to help save the world, I guess.” he shrugged, smirking.

 _Us_. Bucky liked that word. “I’ll show you around then, you should come meet Shuri.”

**

On his second day in Wakanda, Steve found himself waking up in Bucky’s bed, which, admittedly, was not a surprise. But Tony had secured accommodations for everyone, and if anyone had suspicions about Steve and Bucky, it was definitely Tony.

He tried to move away without disturbing Bucky. He seemed to remember neither of them sleeping an awful lot, and Bucky looked tired, so he didn’t bother trying to wake him. Steve grabbed his clothes from the small seat in the corner and dressed silently.

“Steve?” Bucky asked softly, his voice groggy with sleep. “Where are you going?”

“I have some things I gotta do as soon as possible. Tony’s orders.”

“But it’s so early,” Bucky yawned, sitting up and holding onto Steve’s wrist, pulling him down to sit on the bed.

“I know, but it’s important. I’ve left you some breakfast. Trust me Buck, I don’t want to go just as much as you.” Bucky pulled him in for a kiss, dragging him closer. Bucky had pulled this move before, but Steve didn’t try to stop him.

“Come on, Steve.” Bucky sighed, his lips on Steve’s cheek. “Don’t leave me.” Steve moved to kiss him between every word.

“I really--“ Kiss. “Should,” Kiss. “Go now, Buck.”

“Stay,” Bucky smiled, deepening the kiss and sitting across Steve’s lap.

 _Maybe I waited long enough for this_. Steve thought. _Hm, one day off doesn’t make a difference, right?_

It took him a few tries to pull away, but Bucky didn’t move from his lap, only looked at him knowingly.

“I’ll just- I’ll call Tony, okay? Try get the morning off.” Steve smiled, sheepishly, admitting defeat.

“Hi Tony, I, um. I don’t think- would it be alright if,” Bucky was whispering something into Steve’s ear and smiling, and Steve was hoping that Bucky didn’t notice the blush crawling up his neck. “Would it be alright if I got the day off today?”

Tony hesitated for a second, before replying begrudgingly. “Yeah, I think we can probably do it without you.”

“Really? Thanks, Tony!” Steve replied, nodding at Bucky.

“Okay, yup, yup. You two have fun, now.” Tony said, putting down the phone quickly. He chuckled to himself. Clint _so_ owed him ten bucks.

“You two- fuck, Tony knows, doesn’t he?” Steve laughed, a little, winding his arm around Bucky’s waist.

“Hm, I guess so.” Bucky smiled. “We’re not exactly subtle.”

He moved his hand to Steve’s neck and kissed him again (and again). Steve smiled. Bucky smiled. And the day went on.

**Author's Note:**

> that was pretty gay  
> where do i find me a bf like that
> 
> follow me on tumblr and yell about bucky with me damnablepixie.tumblr.com


End file.
